A headrest device can be configured for supporting a head of a human body to improve comfort while sitting down and is widely used in furniture such as sofas and chairs. The headrest device generally can have a head plate, which can be rotated and tilted manually or by a power source to provide multi-angle support for the head. However, if a person's arm and fingers reach the back of the head plate, when the head plate returns back, the arm and fingers may be pinched or crushed. Therefore, the headrest device is not completely safe, limiting its development.